


Read to Me

by ExplodingDick



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas spends the day reading to Jensen about bees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Read to Me

**Author's Note:**

> These two make such a cute, mellow couple.

Castiel is sitting against the headboard of their bed, clutching an open book in his hands and leaning back against a propped up pillow. Soft music is tinkling gently through the room, less a melody and more a shy, unsure plucking of guitar strings. Squinting his eyes in concentration, Cas mouths the words he reads at the bottom of the page, then turns it. His eyes light up as they dart across the two-page diagram before him. "How to Extract Honey from a Comb," it reads. Cas wriggles in place involuntarily, settling himself more comfortably on the mattress to prepare to study the drawing.  
  
Hearing the commotion, Jensen stills his fingers on the strings of his honey-brown guitar. He looks up from his spot on the opposite side of the bedroom, where he's sitting up against the wall with his baby in his hands and a pick between his fingers. A sheet of guitar tabs is on the floor in front of him, beside a lined sheet filled with immaculate, swoopy cursive.   
  
Jensen smiles at the sight before him. Cas is hunched over the little yellow-and-black-striped book Jensen bought him yesterday, his head tilted to one side as he studies what looks like a bunch of lines and arrows and bee paths. His right hand uncurls from where he's gripping the side of the book, index finger moving to lightly trace the dotted lines on the page. Jensen smile grows wider as he watches, huffing out a tiny laugh.  
  
Cas's head jerks up at the sound. His eyes settle on his lover, startled expression softening momentarily into endearment, before morphing into exaggerated defiance. "Is something funny, Jensen?" he asks in his best stern voice.   
  
"No," Jensen replies, not even trying to hide the fond smile tugging at his lips. "You just- you look so pensive, Cas, like that book is something... holy." Jensen stops, tasting the word on his lips. Was that the right word to use? Ever since Cas had fallen, he'd been hesitant about talking about his life in heaven, about the other angels, about God. Jensen had been curious. He had so many questions about all the biblical stories he'd read as a child. He couldn't believe it when, after months of dating Cas, he found out the man was an Angel of the Lord who had experienced it all firsthand. But Cas refused to answer Jensen questions, immediately tensing and drawing into himself, staying a ball of wound up nerves until Jensen promised not to ask again.   
  
"It is holy," Cas replies softly, a hint of defensiveness in his tone. He clutches the book closer to himself, looking away from the other man.   
  
Jensen nods slowly. Cas's entire life- more like existence, actually, had been ripped from him in the blink of an eye. This is all he has now. It's the one thing he's still passionate about, and Jensen can understand why he's so protective of it. He lifts the guitar from his lap, setting it down on the floor beside him. Standing up, he walks across the room and sits on the corner of the bed next to Cas, his eyes travelling over the tense features of the angel's face. Cas is still staring at the floor. "Read to me, Cas."  
  
Cas's eyes snap up to meet Jensen's, his gaze intense, critical, as if he's searching for something in the other man's eyes. Whatever it is, he must find it, because his expression softens. He turns to the book in his hands, flips the page, and begins to read.   
  
Jensen settles in on the propped-up pillow next to Cas's, letting himself get lost in Cas's gravelly voice, his eyes following the angel's long, tan fingers as they trace sentance after sentance on the page. He sees Cas's eyes light up as he reads about how bees communicate, hears his voice turn reverent as he describes the queen bee. He can't help watching the way Cas's lips move as they curl around the word "honeycomb."  
  
As the minutes float by, Castiel relaxes into his pillow. Eventually, his left hand uncurls from the side of the book, settling palm-up next to Jensen's. Jensen laces his fingers through the angel's. A few minutes later Cas leans into him, sliding the book from his lap to where their legs touch, laying his head against Jensen's shoulder, voice unwavering.  
  
Jensen lets out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding, letting go of Cas's hand to wrap his arm around his shoulders. Cas sighs against him, the first interruption to what had been a steady stream of words, before letting go of the book and wrapping both arms around the other man's torso. Jensen opens his mouth to ask if Cas is tired, but Cas continues reading. When he gets to the end of the page, he waits, silent. Jensen catches on after a moment, hand darting up to turn the page for him, chuckling as he tilts his head to kiss the angel's eternal bedhead.   
  
Five pages later, Jensen's eyes begin to droop. Cas's voice sounds farther and farther away, and he barely registers it when it stops abruptly. Remembering himself, Jensen opens his eyes, arm reaching out to turn the page, but his hand is stopped halfway there when Cas laces their fingers together. Cas tugs Jensen's hand to his lips, kissing it before letting go to turn the page himself.   
  
Jensen takes that as permission to doze. Closing his eyes, he lets Castiel's deep, rumbling voice lull him to sleep. 

 


End file.
